


Surprise Visit

by happilyappled



Series: Love Every Six Weeks [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/pseuds/happilyappled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard can't believe Frank has to work late on a Friday night, so he goes to sleep early to forget that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Amber, Raquel, Lidia, and Sylvia <3
> 
> [Click here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/k4it1ej04g9p5br) to download the full series in PDF format :)

“What?” Gerard mumbles, rubbing his eyes. He can’t believe he’s actually looking at Frank. “How did you get here?

“I have this cute thing called a Mini,” Frank replies, grinning from ear to ear. “Not to mention really awesome lying skills.”

Gerard is still trying to process this information, the fact that Frank is here and not at work, the fact that Frank lied to him in order to surprise him. He should be angry at this, but it’s overwhelming to finally be looking at Frank’s face after three long weeks on tour. He sighs.

“Are you gonna let me in, or…” Frank trails off, and the only thing Gerard can really think about is pulling Frank inside by his wrist. He was almost asleep before Frank knocked on his hotel room door, having spent most of the night brooding over the fact that Frank wouldn’t be able to talk to him over the phone tonight due to work, but everything turned out a lot better than Gerard expected. Here is Frank dropping an overnight bag on the floor and closing the door after him, never losing that playful grin that characterizes him.

It does fade away when Gerard slides his hands up to grab Frank’s face, then leans in to capture Frank’s lips in a kiss. The scruff on Frank’s face tickles Gerard’s, but while weeks ago Gerard would have avoided any of this, right now he can only release a soft moan of relief. He missed Frank so bad and no phone calls, no goddamn Skype video calls would ever equal this moment right here.

He kisses Frank like he hasn’t done in over three weeks. The tour has gone from the Southeast to the Midwest, and they’re now back to the East Coast for a few nights before they head out as far West as the country goes, and Gerard was losing hope of seeing Frank before it was over. On the other hand, Frank has always liked to surprise Gerard and it looks like he hasn’t lost his power, even ten years into their relationship.

“Mmm, _Frank_ ,” Gerard whispers against Frank’s lips when they pull away to take a brief breath. Before he knows it, Gerard is back to kissing Frank and it feels as good as ever. Frank’s lips as soft and tender despite the prickle of his recent scruff – and Gerard never thought he would be saying this, but he missed the touch of it. It tickles his face and makes everything else in Gerard’s body tingle with how much he has longed for this. “I missed you, but now I have no idea what to do with you.”

Gerard leans in for another kiss, but Frank leans back away from it and says, “I had a few ideas on the drive over here, actually.” And then he has a hand on Gerard’s ribs, the other curls around Gerard’s neck, his mouth on Gerard, and Gerard is _gone_.

He lets Frank guide him towards the bed and lies on it on his back as softly as possible, pulling Frank with him very slowly. Their mouths don’t disconnect and that hand on the back of Gerard’s neck doesn’t move either, only Frank’s fingers curl around the small hairs he can reach, and then Gerard is reaching out towards Frank’s own neck. He drapes his whole arm around it, keeping Frank close and kissing him with the power of every night he couldn’t do this. Frank slides his other hand upward, over Gerard’s side and across his chest, until he cups Gerard’s jaw in his palm. His touch is so addictive that Gerard breaks the kiss to look at him, read in his face everything that he’s feeling, and he’s not disappointed by the wanton expression Frank’s showing.

“You look even more beautiful every time we’re apart,” Gerard says gently, making Frank smile at him like he’s infatuated. Frank licks his lips and leans back down to kiss Gerard, only this time he hovers over Gerard’s mouth teasingly first. Their eyes lock and Gerard can’t find the strength to break this sudden bond, as looking into Frank’s bright hazel eyes would feed his famished soul even in the most terrible apocalypse.

The tip of Frank’s nose touches Gerard’s for a brief second and Gerard inhales needily, trying to tighten his arm around Frank’s neck, but Frank is smarter and leans further down. He kisses down Gerard’s neck, his facial hair producing the most tantalizing tickles Gerard has ever felt. He had no idea he would miss this so much, but right now he can’t shut himself up. He has to moan under the wash of this amazing feeling, Frank’s lips and scruff on his neck, applying just the right amount of pressure over Gerard’s jugular.

Gerard withdraws his arm from around Frank and lowers him to the shirt Frank is wearing, mind wrapped only around the fact that Frank is right here with him, not at work like he said he would be late on a Friday night. Gerard scoffs at this sudden thought, the memory that Frank lied to him bluntly to surprise him like this, but Gerard can’t say he regrets it.

He certainly doesn’t regret anything the moment Frank’s kisses go back upwards and find his ear. Gerard is particularly sensitive there, every breath and smooch traveling across his nerves and making his whole body shiver, and he replies to this with a slight moan and by popping open the first button on Frank’s shirt.

Frank stops and goes back to hovering over Gerard’s face, but this time Gerard doesn’t want to indulge him in another kiss. He wants to look at Frank just like this while he undoes every tiny button down Frank’s shirt. Frank is biting his lips and looks gorgeous doing so, as Gerard moves slowly and looks up and down Frank’s lovely, desirous face, from his sparkly eyes to his luscious lips, and his scruff and how exquisite it looks on him. The moment Frank touches his own lips makes Gerard draw in a deeper breath, because Frank contours his own mouth with the tips of two fingers, licking them teasingly with nothing but the tip of his tongue, causing Gerard’s hands to stutter over the button he’s undoing.

“C’mere, goddamnit,” Gerard growls, undoing the last couple of buttons as quick as possible, so he can grab Frank’s head and pull him down for a righteous kiss. He drowns in the sweet taste of Frank’s lips, both their mouths opening eagerly for this moment. Gerard slides his hand down to Frank’s neck to hold him in place while his other hand glides gently over Frank’s stomach, under his open shirt, trying to ripple up the t-shirt Frank always wears beneath every piece of clothing.

Gerard gives up on it when Frank falls on top of him, and he spreads his legs willingly so that Frank can fit in between them. At the same time, Gerard slides his hand down Frank’s back and across the curve of Frank’s ass, the fabric of his pants turning it rough and even more tantalizing. The moan Frank echoes into Gerard’s mouth is heaven-sent and Gerard squeezes Frank’s ass in response, pressing down as their crotches meet.

The next moments are feverish and ravenous, Gerard tilting his hips up to provide them both with enough friction to get them going, even though he can already feel the waves vibrating through his cock. Frank gets to him in ways nobody else ever did, physically and emotionally, but he’s ever so thankful because Frank is more than just his soul mate.

There’s a cold shiver running down Gerard’s spine when Frank aligns their hips, and Gerard can feel his cock through his clothes, hard and so fucking ready, teasing Gerard into action. He moves his hands so he can slide Frank’s shirt off his shoulders, and Frank sits up to get it off completely, followed by his t-shirt, and then he’s there shirtless looking down at Gerard with a gleeful grin.

Gerard doesn’t get it at first, but then he puts his hands on Frank’s skin, just to feel its heat before they go back down to teasing each other. That’s when he notices it. Frank has a new tattoo, the long due swallow with the angel halo atop its head he has been talking about for ages. It looks so good, shiny and not completely healed, but it’s so perfect, sitting there above his pubic hair that’s peeking from under his always low jeans. Gerard simply can’t stop staring, but he asks, “When did you get this?”

“The day after you left for tour,” Frank replies in a proud voice, giggling next, but shutting up as soon as Gerard slides a careful hand over him. It’s been long enough since he got the tattoo to be safe for Gerard to fondle it and feel its touch against Frank’s skin, still a bit rough from the scabs yet silky, just like Frank’s skin has always been.

Gerard strokes it a few more times, his palms covering the swallow completely at times, then his fingers tracing its open wings carefully not to hurt Frank, and then using both hands to cup both sides of Frank’s lower stomach. He sits up however he can, muscles complaining from the effort, but it all pays off when he’s once again face to face with Frank and can feel his breath on his lips. “God, you’re so beautiful.”

With both hands now wrapping around Frank’s hips, Gerard kisses him yet again and grinds Frank’s lower half over his. The jeans feel hard and rough over Gerard’s mere pajama pants, so thin and with not even a piece of underwear underneath because it’s been three weeks and he was not in the mood to delve into his suitcase to find a clean pair. None of that matters, anyway, when he has Frank moaning lightly into his mouth and his cock reacting one hundred percent to the pressure of Frank’s body. Gerard _needs_ to have Frank right now or he’s going to blow up.

“I knew you were gonna like it,” says Frank, breaking the kiss to remove Gerard’s t-shirt as well. Gerard is nowhere near as beautiful as Frank when he’s shirtless, with his pale, untouched skin glowing under the hotel room’s lights, but he feels gorgeous when he’s with Frank. He has the power of making Gerard feel invincible, too, and that’s why Gerard turns them over expertly, hardly ever breaking contact between their crotches.

He presses down on Frank’s the moment Frank is lying on his back, Frank’s thighs spread apart and heels buried on the mattress like it’s his second nature. Gerard goes back to kissing Frank, rubbing their middles together, at least until Frank surprises him yet again with a hand in between them. He goes straight into Gerard’s pants and Gerard tilts his head to the side, mouth hanging open over Frank’s bearded cheek, every tip of his scruff tormenting Gerard in the most alluring way.

“Damn it, Gerard, no underwear,” Frank breathes out, voice hitting the side of Gerard’s head and his sensitive ear, making him shiver all over. He can’t resist Frank’s breathy, throaty, filled with pleasure voice.

“It didn’t matter, I was going to sleep,” Gerard replies, trying to keep a low voice not to break their mood. The kisses he spreads on Frank’s face might do the trick as well, and the ones going down to Frank’s neck, collarbones and pectorals. He’s so powerfully built all over and Gerard takes a swift look at the skin on Frank’s arms, reaching out to touch it lightly and trace Frank’s tattoos with his thumb until Frank moans.

“Aren’t you glad I knocked on your door?” asks Frank, trying to be witty, but Gerard is not in the mood for that. He’s kissing down Frank’s body for a reason and it’s not only so that Frank lets go of his aching cock. He wants to get rid of the rest of Frank’s clothes. They need to come off so they can bring to life every tempting mental image Gerard has created over the past three weeks on tour.

“I am actually,” he replies breathily, hovering over Frank’s lower stomach again. He’s tempted to touch Frank’s new tattoo all over again, dedicate a few minutes to appreciate its beauty and the bright contrast of the recent ink pierced onto Frank’s flesh. However, Gerard places an absentminded hand on top of it and chooses to trace the old swallow with the devil horns on Frank’s opposite hip. With his tongue.

“Fuck,” Frank whines in a low voice. “Don’t tease.”

Gerard chuckles against Frank’s skin, seeing goosebumps grow on it right away and feeling Frank squirm beneath him. It’s perfect. He has Frank right where he wants him. Unbuttoning and unzipping Frank’s jeans is the next step, and Gerard doesn’t bother to do it slowly. He wants what’s inside, wants to feel that strong smell and just the pure tension of holding a cock directly in his hand, but before that he also wants Frank to despair over this.

“Why wouldn’t I tease?” he asks, loving the reaction he gets from Frank. He arches his hips and pushes his own pants down his legs, making Gerard grin at him. Even so, Gerard helps him until the pants are off, then his boxers, and throws them all mindlessly to his right as he covers Frank’s body once again. This time he places a kiss on the corner of Frank’s mouth, dragging his lips across Frank’s jaw to feel his scruff prickling them. “You’re so captivating when I make you wait.”

These words fall off Gerard’s lips to no avail because the next moment, Frank is fisting at Gerard’s hair and crashing their mouths together, pulling their hips closer again, shoving Gerard down until they’re touching with every single corner of their bodies. Gerard lets him be, indulges Frank’s every movement as he holds Gerard as close as possible. It’s perfect and something he didn’t think he’d get to witness tonight.

They have yet to align their bodies just as perfectly, but Frank’s tongue in Gerard’s mouth is a miracle worker. He can barely think. He can, however, move his hips around until Frank’s legs are a tight fit around Gerard’s, until Frank bucks up and his cock finally slides under Gerard’s. “Fuck!”

Gerard has to level himself with his arms on both sides of Frank, but then he shoves his knees on the mattress and hugs Frank’s head instead. In response, Frank holds Gerard around the torso until they’re in a tight embrace, and he has a heavy hand on the curve of Gerard’s spine every time Gerard tilts his hips back and then, when he tilts them back forward, Frank arches up, head tilted back on the pillow, his chin up and his lips spread open giving way to the most agonizing yet satisfied moans Gerard has ever heard.

“Stop, stop,” Frank protests, even though his voice is clogged with pleasure. He pulls Gerard away by the shoulders, hisses when their cocks glide over each other again, but then he caresses Gerard’s face and explains, “I need a lot more than this.”

“Do you have–” Gerard tries to ask, but there’s no need to. Frank struggles to squirm out from beneath Gerard and then, squats by where he dropped his bag on the floor when he came in, retrieving what can only be a bottle of lube.

There’s really nothing sexier than watching Frank right now, crawling back into bed with sultry eyes and licking his lips seductively. Gerard surely can’t take his eyes away from Frank’s face or anything he does next, from leaving a path of kisses on Gerard’s neck all over again to lubing up Gerard’s cock with slow movements of his wrist, and eventually to lying back down on the mattress.

“Take me, G,” Frank practically begs when Gerard crawls back on top of him, his lubed up cock panging in anticipation as to what Frank expects him to do next. Gerard himself wasn’t expecting anything else because this kind of intimate interaction has always been their favorite card when they’re in bed. No matter how satisfying any other form of physical love can be, there’s nothing remotely similar to fucking Frank when he’s like this, desperate and begging Gerard to just do it. “We’ve been waiting too long.”

That’s the line that breaks Gerard, of course. He can’t stand the thought that it’s been three weeks since the last time he touched Frank’s body, even just any caring touch, or since he last laid eyes on Frank altogether. Thankfully, Frank was bold enough to surprise him tonight and it’s as wonderful as only Frank can make it to Gerard.

“I love you,” he makes sure he tells Frank assertively, moving his arms so he can hug Frank’s head again. This is Gerard’s favorite position, holding Frank close like this and being able to watch every single reaction on his pretty face.

Frank says it back and spreads his legs further apart, welcoming Gerard in between them and the first press of Gerard’s cock against his hole. He hisses like he misses it, and Gerard responds with slow movements, making sure he can catch up on every microsecond that goes by. He doesn’t know when he’ll be able to do this again, to make Frank feel like this again, so Gerard wants to make the best of it. He wants to thank Frank for having driven for hours to be with him, wants Frank to know that despite the distance Frank is the only person Gerard ever thinks about, and most importantly Gerard wants Frank to know that there’s nothing in the whole world like thrusting into him and slowly watching him come under Gerard’s doing.


End file.
